There is known a control apparatus for a hybrid vehicle which is provided with an engine, a first electric motor connected in series to the engine, a connecting/disconnecting device disposed between those engine and first electric motor and first drive wheels, and a second electric motor connected to second drive wheels, and which is switchable to a selected one of: an EV drive mode in which the hybrid vehicle is run with only the above-described second electric motor; a series HV drive mode in which the hybrid vehicle is run with the second electric motor while the above-described first electric motor is operated with a drive force of the above-described engine, to perform a regenerative operation, in a released state of the above-described connecting/disconnecting device; and a 4-wheel drive mode in which the above-described first drive wheels are driven with at least one of the above-described engine and the above-described first electric motor, in an engaged state of the above-described connecting/disconnecting device, while the above-described second drive wheels are driven with the above-described second electric motor. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a control apparatus for a drive system of such a hybrid vehicle. The drive system disclosed in this Patent Document 1 has an electric motor drive mode (EV drive mode) consisting of two sub-modes, that is, a first sub-mode in which a first motor (first electric motor) is held at rest, and a second sub-mode which is selected when a load acting on a second motor (second electric motor) is larger than in the first sub-mode, and in which the first motor is supplied with an electric energy for rotating a drive shaft connected to the engine, at a predetermined speed.